the Girl who Saved the World
by iLUVpadfoot96
Summary: There was this girl, Elizabeth terralynn, and she was perfectly nromal... except that she was a withc! this is the stofy of Her life at hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so this is my first story ever so BE NICE! I hope you like it! And if you don't go read something else! I'm not going to change it just for you!

Elizabeth Terralynn stood bathed in moonlight in her room at the orphanage. Gaia, as she liked her firneds to call her, was not very happy about having o come home here over the summer. Why couldn't Dumbledore make a special arrangement for her? It wasn't fair! Evetyone else had loving ramilies to return to over the summer, but she had to spend her vacations in an orphanage! S stupid orphanage! It wasn't fair! You see, Terra was a witch, a very powerful witch. She went to school at Hogwarst school of witchcraft and wizardry, but school was out for the summer. In september, Gaia would be going into her fifth year there. Actually, today was her fifteenth birthday. But she hadn't ever really gotten any presents from anyone. She hoped that this year, she would get some really good presents. But she was also scared that if she got any really good presents, the orphanage bullies would take it from her. This was why she made sure to kep her snowy owl Luna in her cage all th time. Gaia was rather said that she couldn't send any letters to an of her friends she had made at school but she thought it was better that she had her owl. Plus, you weren't really allowed to have pets at the orhpanage, but Dumbledore had gotten th people who owned the orphanage let her keep it as long as she never let it out.

Oh, dumbledore, Gaia thought. Dumbledore was like the gather she never had. He was always so n9ice to her, and he made sure that she never got into too much trouble. So many times, in fact every summer when she had to go back to the orphanage, she wondered what it would be ike if she did have Dumbledore for a father! He woul probably be the best father ever. Plus, she could stay at the school all the time In her dormitory was the only place that Gaia really felt at home. It was a little strange because at fist she felt like she dindt fit in ther, because th Sorting Hat had told her that she would do good in Slytherin, too.

~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~

Terrlynn was very nervous. She was going to be sorted, whatever that meant! There was a funny looking hat on a stool that she was supposed to try on. It had sung them a beautiful song about why each house was wonderful and why you wanted to be there. Terralynn didn't know what house she wanted to be in. They all looked pretty good, well maybe not Slytherin. those people seemed to be glaring at her! Oh, no, she was so so scared, and how would she know when her name was going to be called? She idn't have a last name, cause she came from an orphanage, and no one knew her parents names. her mom had just given her her name, Elizabeth Terralyn, before she died. No body knew her mom or her mom's last name or anything. It didn't use to bother Terralynn but now it did.

Then, suddenly, the grouchy woman who had met them before called out "ELIZABETH TERRALYNN". Oh, I guess they'll just send me first, Terra thought. She walked forward and put the had on her head and sat down.

I see wonderful skill, a voice said in her ear. Terra gasped and almost wobbled off the stool.

Who are you? she asked.

I am the sorting hat, sill! Didn't you hear my song?

Oh, so you can talk in my head?

Yes. Now, as I was saying I see wonderful skill. Also a desire to improve upon that skill. You would do well in Ravenclaw.

I'm not very bookish, though, Terralynn argued. I don't like books and studying very much. I rather go out and play. it's cause I grew up in an orphanage. I never had only books to read only my friends to play with.

Yes, I can see that. There is a bit of cunning and craftiness in you as well. That'd make you do good in Slytherin.

But they all look so man! Terra argued again. I don't want to be stuck with mean people all my life! I hae to put up with them at the orphanage!

Yes, you do show a lot of bravery. You deserve the best, and the best would be GRYFFINDOR!

Terralynn could hear tbe hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She smiled took the hat off her head ad placed it on the stool. Then she walked over to joine her new family at the Gryffindor tabl.

~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~

Gaia smilled. Back then she only went by Terra or Terralynn. She never really liked her first name, the one her mother had fgiven her. So when she was about five years old she made up the name Terralynn and got every one to call her Terra or Terralynn. Bu then when she went to Hogwarts, she realised that she couldn't give herself a name she'd made up! That was just plain silly. Also, since noone knew her last name, everyyone thought her last name was Terralynn because it was her second name. So instead she went by a name she got out of a story she'd heard somewhere, Gaia. It meant Earth. She liked the name because she was very connected to the earth. Everthing from her honey-colored hair to her green eyes that chanegd color depending on her mood was very natural. People would sometimes ask her where she got her hair done and she would be totally offended! She would nver do anything unnatural to her hair like die it or put chemicals in it or stuff. She just let it grow and washed it every day and it stayed beautiful all on its own!

Gaia sighed. She really missed her friends at school, but school was so far away! It was starting in a month. One more month she had to endure the torture of being cooped upwith Muggles who were also orphans! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here if I could have magical friends she thouht.

A/N: how did you like it? Was it good? Im sorry nothing started happening yet butit will soon I promise!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N well yay a new part! also stuff starts happening not just a flashback! Yay!

"God morning Terralynn it's time for breakfest," Gaia's friend Ashley said. Ashley and everyone else at the orphanage still called her Terra or Terralynn, cause she had onl told the people at hogwarts she wanted to be called Gaia.

"It's Gaia now," she said for the five billionth time. Ashley laughed.

"Okay i'll try to remember that" she said. "But it is time for breakfast now."

"Okay I'll get up in a minute."

"Okay." Gaia sighed looked out the window she was standing by last night. Now the view through it was rainy and boring, nothing good. Gaia liked when the sun shone during the day and when the moon was fll at night. She sometimes would sneak out during the full moon and go on walks just to bask in the beauty.

With a sigh Gaia got out of bed. She braidd her golden hair into one thick braid that reached down to her waist. She pulled on a short pink shirt and black tights underneath it cause the orphanage had this rule that any skirt that ended above the knee had to have tights underneath it for modesty. Gaia didn't like this rule much because she thought tights were annoying and she had amazing legs from the sports she did, namely quidditch. Then she dug in her trunk for a low cut but fulfulling the orphanage's rules tank top which she also put on. It happened o be green, which was her favorite color. As she searched through her bag, she came across her broomstick. She missed playing quidditch for the house team. She remembered how she'd joined the team in her first year.

~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~

Technically first years weren't allowed to try out for th house team but Gaia didn't know anything about quidditch so her new friends Sirius and James had told her she had to come o the tryouts at least to see what it was. So here she was with Sirius and Jame and she had even dragged Lily along because otherwise Lily would ave ended up reading a book in the common room and Gaia knew that wsn't healthy for her. She needed th fresh air!

But eventaully the tryouts where over. Gaia thought she knew what it was all about now so James and Sirius who claimed to be be amazing quidditch player, said they were going to tech her how to play. They borrowed tow of the school brooms that the people doing the tryouts had left out. Acually, the captain of the gyffindor team was still there, talking to his new team.

James, who wanted to be a chaser, grabbed the quaffle and started up a toss between himself and Sirus and GAia. she was actually really good at it, like a natural. She caught the ball almost every time on the first try, and even got it through the hoops a couple times with Sirius defending.

Meanwhile, the captain, who went by the name of Robert, atched in awe. He hadn't been happy with one of his picks fo chaser -- the boy wasn't really that good, but they deperately needed a chaser and none of the other candidates had ben any good at girl, though, she was _amazing_. Just what they needed -- a natural chaser!

"Hey, you! Girl who's making all those amazing score!" Gaia and Siris and James all looked don to the captain. They flew down and landed softly on the ground.

"My name's Gaia," she said, brushing her windswept honey-colored hair out of her face. "What do you want?"

"I want you to be my chaser." Gaia gasped. Behind her, Sirius and James shared a look.

"Really? But -- I'm a firstyear. I thought frst years aren't allowed on the team." Robery shook his head.

"First years aren't allowed their own broomsticks, but the are allowed on the team. You played so well, and on a school broom, you _have_ to be on the team first year or not." Gaia grinnd. Hee was a perfect way to find something to occupy her time and kep her in shape.

"Okay!"

~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~

AN: Okjay so I was going to put more after this but I forgot what comes next, so i thought i give you this instead... YAY!! :D il;l write another chapter for your right now promise!!


End file.
